Suzaku of the Revolution
by The Revenge of the Mask
Summary: In a North America controlled by the Japanese Empire, a revolution will start that will shake the very foundations of the empire itself. This revolution will be led by a man blessed with the power of Geass. This man's name is Suzaku Kururugi.


_The idea for this stroy struck me while I was watching Code Geass one day. When I checked to see if there were any like it, I was surprised to find out that there weren't any. I honostly thought that somebody would incorporate the United States of America into a Code Geass fanfic like this sooner._

_

* * *

__1947: The Axis Powers win World War II. Every continent except for North America is successfully conquered._

_1948: Canada and Mexico become a part of the United States of America in a peaceful agreement between the leaders to help defend themselves against a possible invasion by the Axis._

_1952: Adolf Hitler is assassinated by a spy working for the Japanese Empire. The Axis Powers turn on each other and declare World War III. The USA remains neutral._

_1958: The Japanese Empire wins WWIII. Their empire now spans over two-thirds of the world._

_1994: Genbu Kururugi becomes the emperor of the Japanese Empire._

_2006: Charles Britannia becomes the forty-fourth president of the United States of America._

_2009: One of Emperor Kururugi's wives is assassinated. The unfazed emperor sends their son, Suzaku Kururugi, and their daughter, Etsuko Kururugi, to the United States for diplomatic purposes and as a punishment to Suzaku for humiliating the emperor._

_2010: The United States of America is conquered by the Japanese Empire in less than five months. This swift victory was due to the development of the Japanese Empire's newest weapon, a humanoid mech called Akumus; or Nightmares, in English. After the locals of the newly conquered North America were stabilized, citizens of the Japanese Empire began to settle in North America._

_July 5, 2010: The once proud nation known as the United States was renamed Area 11._

_

* * *

_A dirty, beat-up Suzaku Kururugi sat below the remains of a truck next to his friend Lelouch Britannia, the son of the now dead President Charles Britannia. All around them, destruction scarred the landscape. Burnt trees were barren of leaves. Once beautiful streams were now polluted with soot and other chemicals. Two American soldiers, the last remnants of their company, solemnly burned the American flag in tribute to those who lost their lives in the war.

Suzaku suddenly stood up and, with a voice filled with rage, stated,

"One day Lelouch. One day I will obliterate Japan!"

* * *

_September 25, 2017. The San Francisco Settlement._

Suzaku Sato sat in the side car of Hotaka Takahashi's motorbike. They were on their way back from a game of shogi, a Japanese version of chess.

Hotaka turned to Suzaku and said, with a grin, "20,000 yen from betting on one game of shogi. I swear dude, you've gotta be the greatest shogi player I've ever seen. You have to tell me how you got so good."

Suzaku grinned slyly and replied "I have my ways." Of course, Suzaku wasn't about to tell his friend that he had spent years playing his older half-brother in shogi at the Japanese Royal Palace. If the news got out that he was Suzaku Kururugi, the fifth heir to the Imperial Throne, it would surely put his little sister Etsuko back into the line of fire. That was unacceptable.

Suddenly, a truck pulled up behind them and honked their horn. Hotaka quickly turned out of the way, but the truck's driver lost control and swerved into a building.

"I hope they're ok?" Suzaku said with a worry evident in his voice.

* * *

_The Imperial Military's San Francisco Base_

The sergeant gathered his men together for a briefing. "Men, we have a lead that tells us that the terrorists who call themselves the "Second Continental Army" are hiding out in the San Francisco Ghetto. Our mission is to kill the criminals, as well as anyone who gets in our way. Prepare for departure in twenty minutes. Dismissed."

The soldiers began to file out of the room, but the sergeant stopped one in particular. This particular soldier was an Eleven, the name given to the conquered Americans.

"I want no trouble from you," the sergeant told him. "You're an Honorary Japanese citizen now. These people should no longer mean anything to

you. Got it, Lelouch?"

"Yes, sir." Lelouch Britannia answered.


End file.
